


知否（山寺桃花始盛开）

by JRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRY/pseuds/JRY
Kudos: 3





	知否（山寺桃花始盛开）

浴缸里的水只放了一半温水，张九龄怕碰着他的伤口，手里的浴球小心的避开王九龙身后的伤口，慢慢来到小腹，张九龄的手不觉得往下滑落，滑进两腿间，王九龙握着他的手腕，笑骂，“你这是屁股不疼了？”  
张九龄捏了捏他腹部的肌肉，刻意放缓的语调极尽魅惑，“疼，但你想要，不是吗？”  
王九龙没有想到只张九龄几下揉抚，就让自己的身体火热起来，他本不是下半身思考的人，不该在两人身上都有伤的时候还不克制，可他怎么逃得过对小美人鱼魅力的折服。  
一双手来到下面从背后托起饱满的双丸，诺大的浴缸足够两人在里面游泳，小美人鱼轻松的就从背后划到了身前，水下，那小小头颅在胯间进出，似刚用完的狼毛笔在笔洗中飘荡，小美人鱼低头，用温润、细滑的唇腔包裹着早已坚挺的象鼻子。  
王九龙发出闷哼的声音，把身体往前送，渴望著更深入的交流，即便在这一刻他也没忘记小美人鱼身后的伤，双手盖住他青紫交错的双臀。张九龄把自己往上提了提，让鼻子露出水面可以呼吸，他感受到了唇中象鼻子的变化，也感受到了王九龙的悸动，嘴里只含住了大半，就再也含不下去了，吞吐进出的小舌头舔过顶端，绕着沟壑，抿嘴往外吸，王九龙将他拥入怀里，不敢让后背沾水又怕小美人鱼会呛水，只得仰着上半身，如同一把120度的折尺，极其考验他的耐力，托着人臀部的手，使坏的滑向翘起的臀缝，张九龄扭着身子抗议，实在是太痒了，跟小蚂蚁迷路了慌张在他的臀缝里探路似的。  
“九龄，可以了。”王九龙轻唤。  
嘴上心疼他，身体却诚实的不能再诚实，象鼻子即便在水中还是一团火热，张九龄含了大半，一吞一吐，时而入到咽喉处，时而又退了到嘴边。王九龙不觉得挺了挺腰，竟是要把他压了下去，张九龄感觉嘴里的象鼻子越来越不受控制了，他能感受到突突的脉动，压着他的咽喉却配合着他的一吸一吮。  
王九龙本该顶出去，让早已蓄势的精液迸发，可他不愿意这样对待张九龄，手往前要将他推开拉起，却被小美人鱼环住双腿动弹不得，王九龙一阵惊慌，“不要，九龄！”  
每次到了这里王九龙总会本能推开他，我们之间情欲二字本不分家，我已俯身在你双腿间，自然不在乎是否射在我嘴里，他继续讲象鼻子含在嘴中，舌尖缓慢的绕圈安抚着象鼻子，王九龙说不上心里是什么感觉，小美人鱼的骄傲被他在俯身之后抛在九霄云外之后。  
王九龙只觉得气息渐粗，呼吸渐促，下方已经涨得发痛不由得自己，奔涌而出。张九龄含了一嘴，再含不住象鼻子了，王九龙将他拉起，红着脸忙道，“赶紧吐了！”  
小美人鱼耳鬓处还在滴水，浴室的热气氤氲在顽皮的眼眸中，精灵般灵动的眼神，双手倚在浴缸边上，双足轻轻溅起水花，语气俏皮如恶作剧得逞顽童，“已经咽了。”


End file.
